


You Give Love A Bad Name

by MusicalRaven



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode: s05e04 The End, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-01
Updated: 2014-06-01
Packaged: 2018-01-27 20:43:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1721951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicalRaven/pseuds/MusicalRaven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the end of the world, but there's always time for dancing</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Give Love A Bad Name

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this as inspiration from a post on tumblr. It's really quick, but kinda bitter sweet. Just like I like it. *Sarcastic laugh*

Castiel doesn't know how it came to this, but he does know he wouldn't change it. Truth be told, he was pretty high at the moment, but his high did not effect his rational decisions. Or maybe it did. Cas, after all, hadn't been complete sober for a long time. And yet he's pretty sure this is something both high him and sober him would agree on.

Because Dean was here. And not the Dean that had been twisted and coiled by the loss of everything he cared about, especially Sam. Not Dean who'd fucked him against a wall while they both were high as fuck, neither one sure if they really wanted it. This wasn't the Dean who let three men die for a days worth of food. 

This was his Dean. The Dean he knew before all of this--life--happened. When Cas was still an angel and the world was still alive. The Dean who loved with his whole heart and loyal to his death. Dean was home.

Castiel, of course, could only gape as Dean had barged into his room. But he hadn't been angry or wanting to fuck. He had a stereo under one arm, and a CD in the other. 

"I found a working stereo, Cas." He said, his voice actually happy. Cas frowned. Maybe he was hallucinating again. It wouldn't be the first time. One time, fake Dean was so real, Cas was convinced that they had a picnic in California and ate strawberries. It had been one hell of a dream, and even though Cas knows now it was fake, he still considers it a memory. It was better than anything real nowadays.

Dean smiled at him, actually smiled, and popped in the disc. A scratching sound came forth from the machine and Dean hit the top of it with his fist. The sound immediately stopped and a soft song began to play through the speakers. It was old, Cas could tell. Soft and sweet, the words of a love song lifted into the air and Cas marveled at how he could see them hit the ceiling.

"Cas." Dean said and Cas looked back at Dean. His Dean. Fake Dean. He didn't know. He blinked and squinted. This Dean had wrinkles. Fake Dean didn't have wrinkles.

"You're real." He muttered, grinning. Dean sighed, but gave him a tight lipped smile.

"Yeah, I'm real buddy. C'mere." He waved him forward with a hand and Cas moved instantly to his side. Dean wrapped a hand around his waist and clasped their other hands together. Cas put his remaining hand on Dean's shoulder. Together, they began to sway to the music. The man's voice crooned like an old lover and Castiel murmured in contentment. Dean's chest was warm and he pressed his head against it, trying to find his heart. 

Dean chuckled, but didn't remove him. Instead, he leaned down and began to sing softly in his ear. 

_"Baby you're all that I need,"_ Castiel found his heartbeat. It was steady; _thump thump_ against his ribcage. _"I want to lay you down in a bed of roses,"_ The beat was steady until Cas moved his hand from Dean's shoulder to his hair. He played with the ends, grinning as his heart shuddered slightly. Dean continued to sing.

 _"Well I'm so far away,"_ He kissed Cas' ear. _"That each step that I take is on my way home."_ Cas lifted his head and they bumped chins, both pulling back to face each other. Both were smiling lazily. Comfortable and focused. There was nothing but their bubble of romance tonight. Cas would be sure to keep it that way.

And he did. They kissed softly and swayed as the songs cycled, finally crashing as the CD came to an end. Cas yawned, making Dean swat him as he yawned too.

"Look what you did," He said, chuckling.

"Did nothin'," Cas muttered, already half asleep.

"Yeah, I know babe." Dean patted his shoulder and as Cas drifted off to sleep, he could swear the warmth in the room was gone.

The next day, Cas met another Dean. And as they stood side by side, he realized. This new Dean wasn't just a clone. He was his Dean. And the Dean he'd danced with? Well, he'd been a fake all along. And nothing would change that. Not even a night of romance.

So when Cas agreed to his plan--stupid, moronic, and just like him--he knew he would die. But not for his Dean. He was long gone; before five years of fighting and death. He fought for fake Dean now. Because he was all Cas had left, and he'd be damned if he'd loose him too.


End file.
